


waiting for you

by kamsangi



Category: H.O.T. (Band), SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamsangi/pseuds/kamsangi
Summary: It's only been three days, but he already hates it.





	waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on Curious Cat:
> 
> "Tony and Jaeduck decides to try living into separate houses and not see each other for a week."
> 
> Hope you like it, anon! c:

 

He already hates it.

It’s only been three days, but for all three, he’s felt off-kilter and strange. He’d woken up each morning, gone to the office, done his work and came back. Nothing out of the ordinary, except.

_Except._

Tony closes the door behind him. The dogs bounce around his feet excitedly, happy to see him. He leans down to pet them behind their ears, murmuring sweet words to them.

Straightening back up, he half-expects to hear a voice coming down the hall, from the bar or the kitchen, or even the other room.

There isn’t one.

Tony’s mouth twists a little unhappily, before he shakes off the odd feeling, walking to his room. It shouldn’t feel like this. He’s an adult. He’s a grown man.

A grown man who misses his best friend, he thinks, setting his bag onto his bed. His best friend? His housemate? His—

He swallows, suddenly unsure.

Tony had been the one to suggest it, a while ago. Living apart for a week or two, just to see what it’d be like. “Everyone thinks we’re stuck together,” Tony had said, snorting. “We should try to prove them wrong.”

“Who’s them?” Jaeduck had just said. He’d had an unreadable expression on his face that night, but Tony hadn’t really read much into it.

Ever since Jaeduck had left with his bags to stay in the Airbnb he’d rented out, he’s been a bit of a mess. More than usual. More than just plates in the sink, or clothes piling up.

It’s different, knowing that Jaeduck won’t be coming back tonight, or tomorrow, or the day after. It’s not like when he leaves for a holiday, or for work. It’s only ever for a few days. It’s never been more than a week.

Tony runs his thumb over his phone screen, tempted to just call Jaeduck again.

They’ve texted back and forth since Jaeduck had left, and they’ve called a few times too. It’s not enough, it’s still not enough.

Even with the dogs, and all his possessions, it’s not enough. His house hasn’t felt like a home in three days.

He washes up, dresses down and gets into his bed, still feeling on edge, wondering if Jaeduck feels the same way.

Just as he’s about to fall asleep, his phone rings.

It’s Jaeduck.

He picks up immediately, holding his phone close. “Jaeduck,” he says, hoping the relief in his voice isn’t too obvious. “Hey, what’s up? It’s late.”

“I...” Over the line, there’s an exhale. “I guess I just wanted to hear your voice before I went to sleep.”

“Yeah.” Tony smiles at his ceiling. “Me too.”

There’s a thoughtful hum. “Did you tell the dogs I said goodnight? And cleaned the sink? And, oh, there’s some old food in the fridge—you have to throw that in two days or it’ll go bad—”

“Got it,” Tony says, laughing. “God, I missed your nagging.”

“No, you didn’t,” comes Jaeduck’s reply, amused.

“You’re right.” Tony rolls over, stares out his window. It’s the same sky Jaeduck’s probably looking at, too. “I just missed you.”

Silence falls. It’s just the sound of Jaeduck breathing down the line, before he says, voice soft, “I missed you too, Seungho-hyung.”

He sounds so fond, Tony thinks, and suddenly, his heart aches to hear that voice right in front of him. To have Jaeduck right there, beside him. To hold him and hear him whisper those words into his ear. To feel his warmth in his arms.

Tony says, “Come home. Please.”

 

 

(Jaeduck comes home, bags in tow, the next morning. The dogs bark happily, and dance around him. They’ve missed him too.

Tony walks straight to him, tugs him in for a hug, and says, “I don’t think we need to prove anything to anyone else anymore.” _Don’t ever go again,_ he means. _Stay forever._

Jaeduck’s hands come up to hold Tony’s face, gentle as he murmurs, “I don’t think so either.” _I will._

Tony lets his eyes close, and lets Jaeduck kiss him the way he’s been thinking about for days, months, years, now.

His house finally feels like a home again.

And it’s not a home without family.)

**Author's Note:**

> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/jaeduck_ebooks) | [twitter](http://twitter.com/KAMSANGl)


End file.
